Exceptions
by Angeisole
Summary: The team stands up for Ianto after Jack comes back, leading Jack to reveal a part of him that nobody else has seen


A/N: This is another of the fics that I have left unpublished for a while, I thought it was about time for the team to stick up for Ianto.

Disclaimer: They're not my, I just play with them and intend to return them...maybe

Pairings: Jack/Ianto, slight Tosh/owen

* * *

Exceptions

Jack looked up from his papers to see the team bar Ianto standing hands on hips in his office.

"Ianto?" Jack asked smiling about this unexpected visit.

"Getting Chinese." Tosh replied a tone of annoyance in her voice

"Why? Thought you hated Chinese?" Jack frowned

"It's what Ianto wanted." Gwen replied her voice much the same as Toshiko's had been.

"So what's up?" Jack smiled

"Have you spoken to your boyfriend recently?" Gwen gritted her teeth

"What?" Jack frowned

"Bloody hell Jack, since you came back have you spoken to him" Tosh stepped forward

"Yes we talked about how I left"

"And?" Gwen urged

"He's fine." Jack replied getting a little annoyed

"Is he?" Tosh shook her head

"Yes, he's forgiven me." Jack put down his pen trying to calm down

"Yes but he's not fine" Tosh shook her head

"And how would you know?" Jack bit back

"Damn it Jack," Owen shouted finally speaking up against the tone Jack had given Toshiko "We spent six months with that man. For some mad reason he loves you and you broke his heart. He can't just forgive you Jack, he hurt. We watched him brake, for six months a little more every day. He smiled, did his work and took over yours because he loved you and you come back and assume that because you say sorry he's going to smile and be normal. He can't do that Jack and as the person he loves you shouldn't make him." Owen shook his head and Tosh put her hand on his shoulder

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because that's just not Ianto, he's seen you leave before he doesn't want you to do that again." Owen breathed.

"Chinese" Ianto called from downstairs "what ya all doing up here?" Ianto smiled to Jack

"Uh nothing mate." Owen gave him a pat on the shoulder as he went Tosh and Gwen following after. Leaving Jack and Ianto alone

"I'm taking you out tonight." Jack smiled, still a little shaken

"Ok" Ianto beamed "that's unexpected."

………………..

Jack ran down the stairs of his office to see Tosh talking to Owen and pointing at the screen, he nodded and smiled at her.

"You got it?" She asked

"Yeah, thanks babe." He smiled

"You can all go home, you need a break." Jack smiled-flakily they could tell-he walked them to the cog door and Tosh and Gwen grabbed their coats Owen stopping next to Jack

"Just talk to him ok." Owen said quietly to Jack before running after the girls "You guys wanna come for a drink?"

"Where are we going?" Ianto smiled as Jack lead him to the car

"You'll see." Jack smiled. They were silent for the entire ride until Jack opened the door for Ianto outside an apartment block

"What's this?" Ianto smiled

"My apartment." Jack smiled

"You have an apartment?" Ianto laughed

"Yeah I bought it back when I didn't live in the hub. I've never taken anyone here."

"Except me." Ianto smiled

"You are my exception Ianto Jones." He smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him into the apartments

"Which level?" Ianto asked as they got into the elevator

"Guess" Jack smiled

"Level J? You own the level?" Ianto smiled like a child

"Yeah." Jack placed his hands around Ianto's waist standing behind him

"Wow" Ianto's eye's widened as the elevator door opened "bloody hell Jack." Ianto smiled looking around.

"Wanna tour?" Jack asked

…………..

After showing Ianto the apartment they ended up on the balcony, Ianto stood next to the rails and Jack put on some music.

"Is that Glen Miller?" Ianto smiled as Jack twirled him around and into Jack. They began to dance and Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder.

"Yep." He smiled at Ianto.

"I love you Jack." Ianto whispered knowing Jack wouldn't reply

"I love you to Ianto." Ianto gasped as Jack whispered this back in his ear. Jack pushed him back gently

"Was defiantly not expecting that, Jack Harkness in love"

"As I said you are my exception Ianto Jones." Jack smiled kissing Ianto gently before he shivered "Come on lets go inside." Jack and Ianto curled up and fell asleep on the couch together.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about the ending, not my best fic, please review I need opinions


End file.
